illusionversefandomcom-20200213-history
Radioactive
is a hardcore fighting game crossed with a role-playing game, and is developed and produced by Illusion Works for the Tropicon system with a later release on the Wii U. Due to being such an immensely built game, the company did receive help from other companies to help improve the characters realism and designs, such as Nintendo, Square Enix, Microsoft, Bethesda and many more first and third parties. It was released in 2015 on the Tropicon console. It was rated "M" for Mature by ESRB and "18+" by PEGI for Violence, Cursing and Sexual References. serves as the first title in the Radioactive series, and features a whole host of characters all originating from the video gaming spectrum. One by one, they were kidnapped by an unknown force and trapped in individual arenas to fend for themselves against unknown foes in a tournament dependent on fighting, glory and devastation. The game is set to feature various different stories based on the lives of the characters and the fate of them in a tournament with only one escape, killing. The developers of the game, Illusion Works, released the following statement as the game was beginning physical production: "We're very excited to reveal more information on our upcoming title, Radioactive, in the coming months. There were easily over 50 characters that the development team had in mind before the concept of the game was brought into the light of day." The game is inspired by many other fighting games from the neighboring companies, and showcases individual elements which were influenced by them. It also has some elements inspired through other means, such as inspiration derived from the motion picture and highly acclaimed franchise, The Hunger Games. Plot Over a hundred characters dwelling all across the galaxy consisting of the likes of Link to Lara Croft to Fat Princess were enjoying the peace and tranquility of their planet, until a secret organisation tries to take control of the universe itself. The secret agency kidnaps hundreds of potential fighters and deposits them all between five individual and unique arena-like realms. The realms have different environmental factors which are all unique, ranging from lava lakes, luscious hedge mazes to snow filled mountain tops, every arena is a different challenge. The main objective is highlighted, to fight and survive in a realm specifically built for the demise of humanity. For further information on the entire series' events including the sequels and prequels, check out Radioactiverse. Gameplay The game play of Radioactive works considerably different to your average 3D fighting game. In the form of one of the characters in the game, you play in an open 3D world which is yours to discover. The objective is to use that character's abilities and powers to try and destroy every other character that may dwell in any of the five activated arenas. With the Tropicon's controller, you can navigate through the world at your own pace, as long as you have your wits about you. You can use the screen on the Tropicon's controller as a map to help you in the game, it also has dots which act as a GPS of other players (unless they've used an item to cloak themselves from GPS status). However if you loose any health your vision becomes more blurred which in turn makes your map become more blurred than before. Health is slowly regenerated as time passes by, but you can speed up the process by eating some food or having a drink. As for combat, the player can attack other people in real time with any weapon they may have crafted or collected either pre-arena or during the arena. There are several weapons which are available in the game which can be found under the "Items" header. All of the weapons have different stats which add on to your characters overall stats. You can also use items such as armour which add more defensive points to your character. Find the combination which matches your tastes! Character Selection: Radioactivity The character selection works a little different than other fighting games as well. The more times you use one individual character, they become more Radioactive. When a character is used they gain 10% Radioactivity, and every time they are used the percentage increases in increments of 10%, which lowers their overall stats until they reach 100%. When they reach 100% they are no longer usable in battle as all their stats are reduced to 0. Over time, the Radioactivity reduces, which makes the character usable again, this is so players don't exhaust out one character over the others. This does not happen in Training Mode however. Game Modes Faction Mode In Factions, the player will immediately be greeted with a message and instructions on how factions work in this game. During the game, you earn Faction points which will go towards your specific faction which you create upon first booting the game up, you can name it yourself and design a badge to go with it. These are tracked via an online leader board, and the winning faction by the end of a period of time (usually a week) can earn rewards for the player such as character sketches and extra cash to spend in the Blacksmith. The player has three different Faction bases to choose from; Hero, Villain or Yin-Yang, all of which correspond to the type of role you would play in the story. Picking a certain Faction base over another does not hinder the player from which character they can play as however, so you're still free to pick a Villainous character even with the Hero alignment. Story Mode: Decay of Deceit Decay of Deceit Story Mode is the main mode of Radioactive and represents the game's story line. The story works through a traditional chapter-by-chapter process entailing the events that occur during the characters' time in the tournament. The story will feature a lot of different characters perspectives, and show how they develop and grow as a person. All characters featured have different personalities from what the player will be expecting as the events that occur in this series are traumatic for them which change up their characteristics. All playable characters will be featured in the story of the game in some way or form, but they won't all receive individual chapters. Story Mode: Fresh Meat Fresh Meat Story Mode is the secondary Story Mode in Radioactive. It is unlocked after the player has completed the previous story, Decay of Deceit. The story works through a traditional chapter-by-chapter process entailing the events that occur during the characters' time in the tournament. The story will feature a lot of different characters perspectives, and show how they develop and grow as a person. All characters featured have different personalities from what the player will be expecting as the events that occur in this series are traumatic for them which change up their characteristics. A new group of fighters will be introduced in this story including Tess. Abduction Mode Abduction brings a more competitive but fun way to Radioactive. In this mode, you assemble teams and are set loose in an arena. You fight people from the opposite team and whoever is defeated will re-spawn onto the opposite team. The team which converts all the opposing team mates first or has the most team mates before the time runs out wins. The element of surprise in this mode is overwhelming, as your team mate could be secretly working for the other team and kill you while your guard is down. Chronicles Mode Chronicles is a game mode where the player is introduced into the lives of the fighters. You can play interactive side stories which help the player become connected to their fighter they decide to play as. Usually set at a first player perspective, you can experience an enhanced but limited game play to help you understand the character's origins and their personality. When you're finished in this mode, you will be offered the possibility to buy the game of the character you were experiencing for a reduced price. Escapist Mode Escapist is a mode where the primary objective is to escape from the arena. It doesn't matter who you kill or injure, as long as you can find a way out of the deadly arena before the officials spot your wrong-doings and punish you. You have to collect items and construct other items to aid you in your escape. You can also team up with other players to try and escape and form a faction. Factions are notified when anyone in the clan has died and by who so they can extract their revenge on the fallen. Even if you do die, you can still communicate to your team through the Faction Messaging system. If you do escape before dying or being noticed, you win a large amount of cash to spend on upgrades at the Blacksmith. You can also win costumes and other items this way too. Freelance Mode Freelance is a non-online exclusive mode which allows you to explore the five arenas at your own pace without other players. You can explore the landscapes and environments and learn more information on them that can help you in your upcoming matches. You can still earn cash through this mode and you can still level up in this mode, although you can still die if you fall of a cliff or if an environmental hazard occurred, so it's not all peace and quiet! Imprisoned Mode In Imprisoned, your primary objective is to capture the members of the other team through cleverly placed traps and other means such as drugging other players on the map. You have to them transport their bodies undetected to the prison cells to trap them. The team that traps the most players in the time limit wins the match, however if the teams are down to one vs. one then the match will continue until the final player has been caught. You can also add more items and their spawn rate through the mode's options. Liberation Mode Liberation brings a new aspect of the game to life as it is more puzzle based than role playing or action based. The player has to examine the realms and solve puzzles to discover the hidden secrets behind the tournament and the fighters involved. The player will discover a lot of the game's plot in this mode which also leaves some hints on a possible second game plot. You can play as any character in this mode and there is no fighting to be played in this mode, it's a casual puzzle mode which you can play from the completion of the story mode. Outlast Mode In''' Outlast', the player has one life and one life only. This mode has a lot of different extras to implement which add extra difficulty and challenges to the player. For example, at the start of the arena they could become intoxicated and have slower speed and have dizziness. There are also weather conditions activated in this mode which can cause the elimination of other players through disease and sick such as Hypothermia and other diseases that can be caused through the weather. This mode is one of the hardest introduced in the game. Tag Team Mode '''Tag Team' is an extension to the game as it plays alongside currently existing modes. Tag Team allows the player to play as two characters who you can switch places with in game to help finish and block moves by you and the enemy with use of the back triggers (L and/or R). However you cannot play as two separate incarnations as the same character, for example you cannot have Tess and Tess. During this mode you can also earn up to double cash rewards so it's worth playing with another character when you can! You can also play this mode with another local player simultaneously instead of player one controlling two characters individually. It goes without saying, this mode is easier due to the fact that there will be half the overall characters in the arena than regular matches, and you have practically two lives as you control two characters. Blind Gambit Mode Blind Gambit is an extension mode to Tag Team and Abduction where the teams are not shown on screen, allowing more unintentional backstabbing and trickery to occur, giving a big adrenaline rush to the player and an even harder challenge as it presents a "every-man for themselves" theme over teamwork. Blacksmith Mode Blacksmith is the place in the game where the players can craft or buy new items and examine their collection of weapons, armory and other miscellaneous items. They can also buy items of food here which they can stash as they prepare to go into the next match. You can use the cash you earn in matches here to boost states or buy more goods, you can also use some materials that you collect during your time in the arena to forge new weaponry to use. You can use duplicate weapons and merge them together to add on more stats and additional battle conditions that they could potentially cause. For example, if you merge a Sword and Poison you get a Poisonous Sword which can poison enemies. Roster Here is the collection of fighters that together form the playable roster for Radioactive. Some fighters have been revealed through different trailers and some have been revealed as their respected chapter in the story has become revealed. You can click on any character's portrait below to be taken directly to their page specifically dedicated to their Radioactive personalities. Default Unlockable Downloaded Boss Blitz Bosses are a game mechanic that include characters which are not included as playable characters but can be faced against in the arena in the none-story modes in the game, although some do feature in the story mode of the game. They randomly appear in none-story modes after the battle is concluded, where a screen will appear stating "BOSS BLITZ" and the boss will then enter the arena in a defined location. They all require a specific target or goal to be achieved and completed before they are available to fight against, although there are some that are default bosses which can appear at random times. If you don't want the chance to play against a boss, you can turn the possibility of running into bosses in the settings. Variations Variations is a gaming mechanic that showcases characters that didn't make the final roster but do have a role in the game. The Variations allows the characters to be playable through one of the existing roster members who have similar moves which can be utilized by the variation. For example, Mario has a Luigi variation that allows Luigi to be playable as he shares a lot of moves with Mario but has some exclusive moves to switch up game play. There are ?? variations in total with the original release. Downloadable Content On June 24, 2015 a Radioactive Ballot was created, which works similarly to the highly acclaimed Smash Bros. Ballot. Members of the community can suggest characters to put into the game, and then at a later date are voted for. An undecided number of fighters will be added through the amount of votes they receive. The game has been slated to be providing DLC right through the year until 2016. amiibo Fighters amiibo Fighters are Fighters that are unlocked through Amiibo being scanned on the Wii U GamePad. These characters are exclusive to the Wii U version of the game, as one of the decisions from the Nintendo partnering. The Amiibo Fighters were added to the game on August 4th, 2015 in a new update. There are 9 Amiibo exclusive Fighters in Radioactive. DLC Pack: Radioactive Ballot The first DLC pack for Radioactive consists of Ice Climbers and Inklings, as they were the winners of the Radioactive Ballot contest, and received the most votes from the fans to be featured in the game as downloadable fighters. Items Radioactive utilizes the features of Items in the game. You have a main menu for you character which features a frontal view of them with several empty (soon to be filled) boxes surrounding them. You can equip different weaponry and armor to your character to help increase their stats which are shown on the left hand side of the screen. You can purchase the items from the Blacksmith which is also how this feature is navigated to, or through clicking or tapping on your characters portrait in the top right of the screen. There are also in-game items that can only be accessed through the arena. For example, you can fish in the arena to find fish to fry (if you have the correct equipment to do so) so you don't starve to inevitable death. You will need these items to help you survive in the game for as long as possible. You have two meters at the bottom of your screen, health and hunger. Keep both of these above 75% at all times to keep optimum ability. Soundtrack The official Radioactive soundtrack consists of 15 songs as of July. More tracks may be added as time progresses. The majority of the songs listed on the soundtrack are licensed music tracks. *Android P*rn (Remix) -- Kraddy *Wicked Games (Original Mix) -- Parra for Cuva *Born to Die (Two Friends Remix) -- Lana Del Rey *Hey Now (Arty Remix) -- London Grammar *Roll the Bass -- Major Lazer *Everybody Breaks a Glass -- LIGHTS *Make U Bounce (TC Remix) -- DJ Fresh ft. Little Nikki *Pray to God (Reez Remix) -- Calvin Harris ft. HAIM *Holding Onto Heaven (Chainsmokers Remix) -- Foxes *Nuclear -- Mike Oldfield *Demons (Dzeko & Torres Remix) -- Imagine Dragons *Enjoy the Moon (Christoph R Mashup) -- Krewella vs. Stadiumx *The Girl (Outmakers Remix) -- Hellberg ft. Cozi Zuehlsdorff *Darker Than Blood -- Linkin Park ft. Steve Aoki *Cruel World -- Lana Del Rey Trailers Here are a list of the trailers released promoting Radioactive. As of August 2015, there are five released trailers for the game. 01: Variations :The trailer begins with Kitana being chained up in a dungeon of some sorts. A girl with black hair covering her face enters the dungeon. Kitana begins to struggle as an attempt to break free to no avail. :???: "You think you can become free? Ha! Your mere existence is a sin against our father, Shao Kahn." :Kitana: "You'll never keep me here under your raps you retched Demon." :???: "Heh. Well we'll see about that." She jesters to the chains. "Good luck, 'Sister'." :Kitana continues to struggle in the chains, but she gives up due to exhaustion. :???: "Kitana! Get a hold of yourself!" :Kitana lifts her head. :Kitana: "Jade?" :Jade slaps Kitana. :Jade: "You. The King's daughter were never this cowardly." :Kitana: "I know but-" :Jade: "Kitana. You need to step up for yourself! If you ever want to make it out of here alive you'll need the help of your friend by your side." :Kitana: "And who would that be? Everybody hates me around here..." :Jade's spirit flies into Kitana's body, she suddenly feels stronger and tries again to become free from the chains, which succeeds. :The trailer then cuts to game play of Kitana with a different outfit in the Arena. She begins to fight against the unknown girl from before, but the screen cuts to black before the fight begins. 02: Toxination :Inside a secret government facility... :A man is sitting in a black leather chair, turned away from the door. Someone enters the room with a brown envelope with a red border. :"Sir. It's become worse than we would've ever imagined. Our status report states that an unknown creature has somehow entered our arenas, and coincidentally broke through the dome barrier surrounding them." :"You are kidding me... Those domes were said to be indestructible!" :"What do you propose we do next sir?" :The man ponders for a second before turning around in his chair. :"Bring in...her." :Seconds later the other man leaves the room. A girl then enters the room with a mystifying blue aura surrounding her. :The man pauses for a second, "You know what to do." :"Of course sir..." She begins to talk into a microphone on the man's desk in a very monotone voice. "Activate Protocol Toxination." 03: Scenes :In a world filled with desolate wastelands while fighting emerges in outbreaks which can no longer be controlled. A being dressed in armor is scanning the environment for any enemy troops. :Meanwhile in a castle-like town, a female heroine is approaching the king in order to establish peace between the Nohr and Hoshido clans. :Meanwhile in the Temple of Osiris, a fearless hero is storming the temple to find the treasure of her dreams. :Finally a scene with a devastating plane crash occurs, as the face of an unknown character flashes on the screen to the rhythm of the lightning taking place in the background. 04: Fresh Meat :A gameplay trailer begins with a body being on the ground who was previously defeated in battle. She is wounded as two men with shadows flowing around their bodies approach her. :"Jin? What should we do with the girl." :"Kill her. Duh. What sort of question was that Ryu?" :The two men advance, until a girl jumps in the way of the two. :"You are NOT killing Zoey. She is very important in these games, and you aren't going to do anything to change that!" :The girl shines her spear in the air, and it gives off a blinding light, allowing her and Zoey to escape during the blinding. 05: Radioactive Ballot : The arena is empty, apart from the dead bodies surrounding the ground. Four pairs of feet are walking on the ground, as if they were examining the ground. The screen tilts up revealing two characters dressed in orange and blue. : "This is horrible. We have to do something about this!" The orange one states. : "I agree completely. Something must be done about this massacre." The blue ones replies. : Two people shiver behind the pair. : "I think we should just find a way out of here..." One of the hooded individuals states. : "It's too late for that. We need to help these people. There could be lives at stake!" The orange one hisses. : The results of the Radioactive Ballot are in! Your winners are...Inklings and Ice Climbers! Both are now Downloadable Fighters for the game! Extras Here are just some various extras that I tied in with the game to add more depth into the game and hopefully help people understand the game a little better. Decay of Deceit: Survival Chart Here is the table used by the officials in Radioactive on who they think would survive in the arena and who would not. S means they have the best chance of survival, whereas F means they have the least chance of survival. Fresh Meat: Survival Chart Here is the table used by the officials in Radioactive on who they think would survive in the arena and who would not. S means they have the best chance of survival, whereas F means they have the least chance of survival. Patches *'June 24th, 2015:' V1.0.0: The original patch for the game. *'June 25th, 2015:' V1.0.1: A glitch that prevented users from saving in certain areas of the game was fixed. *'June 30th, 2015:' V1.0.2: Corrections to the Harley Quinn design were made. *'July 1st, 2015:' V1.0.3: Corrections to the Tess design, Leah Needlenam design, and the Jade design. *'August 3rd, 2015:' V1.1.0: Amiibo Fighters were added into the game. Gallery RadioactiveBoxArt.png|The Unofficial Beta Box-Art RadioactivePromotionalArt.png|Fresh Meat Promo RadioactiveE3Teaser.png|The 2015 E3 "Toxination" Promotional Poster Reception Radioactive has received very positive reviews from various different reviewing services and sources such as those listed above. The game received Sysop Approval just nine days after initial creation, being one of the quickest articles to receive this award. It also won Gold in the Fantendo 8th Anniversary Awards for Best Umbrella Game of 2015. It has also been the Most Viewed Page on the Fantendo wiki several times throughout its various stages of development. Nearer the game's completion stage, the article was nominated for Featured Article before becoming a Featured Article in October of 2015. Trivia *Radioactive won the award for Best Umbrella Game in the Fantendo 8th Anniversary Awards! *The behind Radioactive stated that Radioactive was a "breakthrough" for him and the company in turn. *On May 21, 2015 it was confirmed that the game would include original characters that are exclusive to the Radioactive canon series. To introduce the first character to join the series exclusively, a story on the events previous to Radioactive was created which has yet to be released. **Though on the May 22nd, 2015, it was revealed the character was Tess. *On May 24, 2015 a new promotional poster was revealed depicting a big announcement in the Radioactive series to occur at the E3 presentation. *As of the game's completion, Harley Quinn is the only character to have two differing character arts which are used officially in the game. Them being her Injustice: Gods Among Us design and her Batman: Arkham Knight design. ---- Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Tropicon Games Category:Nintendo Zinc Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Umbrella Games Category:Articles containing music Category:Decay of Deceit Category:Fresh Meat Category:Radioactive Category:Radioactiverse Category:Icicle's Games Category:Illusion Works Games Category:Works of Icicle Category:2015